Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences
by dreydrey1986
Summary: UA. Harry va mal,une alliée va lui tendre sa main.Va t-il la prendre ou pas?Ce qu'il ne sait pas,c'est que son alliée peut se montrer aussi borner que lui......
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1 : RENTREE

CHAPITRE 1 : RENTREE

Un jeune homme allongé dans l'herbe, regardait les différentes formes des nuages qui se déplaçaient à cause du vent chaud. Son visage reflétait de la sérénité, quelques mèches lui chatouillaient de temps en temps sa célèbre cicatrice. Ces yeux verts, qui faisaient chavirer beaucoup de cœur des jeunes sorcières d'angleterre, étaient dans le vague.

Il dégustait chaque instant de ce moment de calme avec délice, surtout qu'il n'en avait pas beaucoup. Une seule personne en était responsable, un mage noir plus précisément. Oui je crois qu'on pouvait dire que c'était un harcélement, cela faisait 16 ans maintenant que Voldemort lui courait après. Et pourquoi ? Tout ça parce qu'il voulait le pouvoir à lui tout seul.

Mon dieu, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait le haïr, cet homme. Tout d'abord, il lui avait enlevé ses parents, James et Lily Potter ; puis à 14 ans, il a perdu son 2ème pére, Sirius. Depuis ce jours-là, il avait perdu toutes sensation humaine, il ne ressentait plus rien, plus d'amour, plus de peine.

Mais que de la haine envers la personne qui avait osé lui enlevé l'homme qui l'avait élevé pendant 13 années. Oh bien sûr, il lui restait son oncle, Remus, mais lui-même, avait été dévasté par la perte du dernier ami d'enfance ; donc il ne lui était pas d'une grande aide. Et puis il était marié à Tonk, la cousine de Sirius, et père d'un petit garçon Alex, âgé de 3 ans. Et il ne fallait pas oublier le nombre incomptable de victime.

Le jeune adulte poussa un soupir quand il vit l'heure. Il se leva et parti pour rejoindre une jolie maison.

-Ah Harry te voilà enfin ! Tu as préparé ta valise ? Au fait tu as reçu un message de Poudlard ? Elle est sur ton assiette.

-Merci Tonk. Oui elle est prête depuis ce matin.

Il se dirigea vers la salle à manger et pris la lettre. Il sourit quand il vit sur l'enveloppe toutes les précisions habituelles de Poudlard ; Mr Harry James Potter, dans le salon de la maison de Mr et Mme Lupin, banlieue de Londres.

Il l'ouvrit et resta impassible quand il vit qu'il était promu préfet en chef.

L'heure de diner arriva, tous les 3 étaient à table et parlèrent de tous et de rien

-J'ai appris que tu avais été promu préfet en chef. Félicitation !!

Pour toute réponse, Harry haussa les épaules.

Le couple se regarda et Remus rajouta : écoute, je sais que ça ne dois pas être évident pour toi, tu dois jongler entre les cours, les entraînements et la pression de la menace de Voldemort mais tu dois tenir encor 1 an et…… (Voyant qu'Harry n'eût aucune réaction, il continua) je voudrais que tu me promettes quelque chose….que tu ne profites pas de ton nouvel statut pour faire des bêtises.

-Lesquelles ? demanda sèchement Harry en relevant d'un seul coup sa tête.

-Oh tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler…..je voudrais que tu ne sortes plus pour essayer de traquer les mangemorts avec Drago sans nous prévenir ou alors de t'entraîner jusqu'à épuisement répondit lacement Remus.

-Est-ce que je peux sortir de table ?

Tonk fit oui de la tête. Prés de la porte, Harry fut interpelé par son oncle : «tu n'as pas promis »

-Je te le promets, ça te va comme ça ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et remonta dans sa chambre. Il ne vit pas le regard triste de Remus, ni le regard inquiet de Tonk.

Il se leva de bonnes heures, le lendemain, il prit son petit déjeuner et alla sous la douche. Il adorait sentir l'eau tiède sur sa peau dorée, elle lui enlevait sa ''crasse'' et se sentait toujours plus léger après, c'était à chaque fois une nouvelle page qui se tournait, une nouvelle naissance. Il se sécha puis se regarda dans le miroir et y vit le reflet d'un homme aux traits fins avec une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair incrustée sur son front. C'était le seule souvenir qu'il avait d'une nuit qui bouleversa toute sa vie.

Sa peau était légèrement bronzée dû aux heures passées sous le soleil durant l'été ; ses cheveux noirs emmêlés étaient courts. Ces deux détails faisaient ressortir ses magnifiques yeux verts qui brillaient toujours. Cependant il fallait regarder attentivement pour y voir de la détresse et de la douleur qu'il avait gardée en lui pendant tant d'années. Il avait appris à détourner la tête quand une personne le fixait trop longtemps.

Son corps était musclé à cause des entraînements qu'ils s'imposaient mais aussi grâce au quiddich.A cause de son physique, il savait qu'il lui suffisait de claquer dans ses doigts pour avoir une ou plusieurs fille(s) à ses pieds. Et il en profitait un maximum, mais c'était juste pour un coup, après il larguait la fille. De toute façon il savait aussi que c'était à cause de sa popularité et de sa célébrité qu'elles se précipitées toutes dans son lit. Après tout c'était un très bon parti.

C'était l'heure de partir à la gare, il embrassa Tonk et serra dans ses bras le petit Alex.Remus était parti tôt le matin à son travail et n'avait donc pas pu reparler de la discution d'hier. D'ailleurs Harry en fut soulagé. C 'est donc sans un regard en arrière qu'il transplana.

Il arriva à la gare, passa la barrière magique et se sentit tout de suite à sa place en voyant la locomotive rouge. Il réussit à trouver un compartiment libre au fond. Il s'installa et quelques secondes plus tard, il fut rejoins par son meilleur ami, Drago.Ils étaient très différents sur le plan physique sauf pour les yeux.Drago était blond, presque blanc, ces cheveux étaient lisses et mi-longs.Il était plus grand qu'Harry par contre moins musclé, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait moins de popularité chez les filles. Non, au contraire, lui aussi était très beau et avait toujours un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

Comme je vous l'ai dit leurs yeux étaient semblables mais pas de la même couleur.Drago les avaient bleus-gris et comme ceux d'Harry, étaient très froids, du moins devant les autres. Car un Malefoy ne pouvait se permettre de montrer ses sentiments aux autres.

Harry, lui, c'était plus pour se protéger des jugements des autres, de leurs regards. Et puis c'était un héros, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de pleurer devant tout le monde à chaque fois qu'il apprenait qu'une famille c'était faite détruire à cause de lui.Non, cétait impossible.

Les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses…..

-Salut mon ryry ! Alors t'as passé de bonne vacance ?demanda le blond malicieusement.

-Ouais et toi ?ton père t'as encore fais chier avec Voldemort ? répondit son ami sur le même ton.

-Hum,mouais mais pour l'instant je le laisse espérer, et puis au pire j'espionnerai ses faits et gestes, si je deviens mangemort se renfrogna Drago

Harry lui fit un petit sourire pour le rassurer mais il savait que son frère de cœur allait prendre de gros risques cette année maintenant qu'il avait 17 ans. Il ne pouvait plus repousser le moment fatidique du serment à Voldemort.Et au plus profond de lui, Harry était terrifié à l'idée de perdre son second. D'ailleurs, à chaque fois qu'ils en parlaient, ça se terminé en dispute. C'était le seul sujet tabou entre les deux hommes.

Ils parlèrent de leur vacance et des blagues qu'ils feraient pendant l'année.

Arrivés à Poudlard, tous les anciens élèves s'installèrent à leur table respective. La répartition faite, Dumbledor se leva pour faire comme d'habitude son discoure.

-Bienvenu aux premières années, je compte sur les préfets et préfets en chef pour les aider. Je rappel aussi à tout le monde que la liste des produits interdits se trouve dans le bureau de Mr Rusard. (Il attendit quelques instants) et je voudrais rendre un hommage aux familles qui ont perdu des membres cet été en respectant une minute de silence.

L'atmosphère fut d'un seul coup plus lourde, on entendit quelques pleurs étouffés dans n'importe quelle maison (même celle de Serpentard).

Dumbledor repris la parole en recommandant, comme chaque années, de ne pas aller dans la forêt interdite et de ne pas sortir des dortoirs hors des couvres feu……..

Harry n'écoutait pas, il regardait ses camarades, ceux qui avaient pleurés, ils étaient tellement désarmés et semblaient perdu devant cette guerre. Il sentit une boule dans son estomac et la naissance du sentiment qui lui donnait la force d'avancer et de la puissance ? Il adorait ce sentiment, la haine.


	2. Chapitre 2:le train train de vie quotidi

CHAPITRE 2 : LE TRAIN-TRAIN DE LA VIE QUOTIDIENNE RECOMMENCE

CHAPITRE 2 : LE TRAIN-TRAIN DE LA VIE QUOTIDIENNE RECOMMENCE

-NON PITIEE, NE ME TUEZ PAAAS.JE NE DIRAIS RIEN……..PITIEEEEEEEEE

-Avada kedavra

Un corps tomba dans un escalier, il s'arrêta en bas, on ne voyait pas très bien, il faisait assez sombre dans la maison. De plus, la personne qui avait prononcé cette formule ne prit pas la peine d'aller voir la victime. On ne savait qu'une seule chose, c'était la voix d'une femme.

Le mangemort visita plusieurs pièces pour voir si il avait d'autre personne à l'étage .Puis entra dans la dernière piéce, c'était dans une chambre, il faisait noir, très noir. « Lumos »le lit était défait, la chambre était plutôt spacieuse ; des vêtements traînés un peu partout ; les murs étaient tapissée de nombreux tableaux d'art.

La personne vit une armoire prés d'une glace, elle l'ouvrit, farfouilla dans les affaires et allait abandonnée quand une boîte blanche attira son attention. Evidemment elle était fermée par un sort…… « Pffffff ils sont tous pareils » le mangemort réussit à l'ouvrir et vit un couteau. Oh ce n'était pas qu'un simple couteau, sur les deux faces de la lame étaient forgés une phrase : _**pour celui qui réussira à utiliser cette arme**_ et _**ne vous fiez pas à son apparence.**_ Le manche était ancien, incrusté de pierre rouge.

Le mangemort le rangea dans sa poche et se recoiffa dans le miroir. Un homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille souriait, une lueur de démence dans ses yeux verts……

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, il était trempé. Il regarda l'heure, 6h30, il poussa un soupir et se rallongea. Il devait absolument se rappeler de son rêve. Il avait appris à pénétrer dans les esprits de ses ennemis sans laisser de trace magique grâce à Severus.Il maniait très bien ce pouvoir, tellement bien qu'il le faisait automatiquement maintenant sauf sur ses proches..Il avait aussi très bien appris à fermer son esprit, personne n'y avait accés, pas même le mage noir.

Ce genre d'intrusion dans les habitations était fréquent mais Harry c'était toujours pas habitué aux sentiments des mangemorts, à la haine oui mais pas à l'autre, cette excitation à tuer.

Harry n'avait pas reconnu la victime et puis il faut dire qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment vu, et ce couteau avec ses inscription ; qu'est-ce quelle voulaient dire ??Et pourquoi Voldemort voulait un simple couteau ??Tant de question sans réponse.

Il tourna la tête, 7h00, il se leva, prit une douche et ouvrit un tiroir de sa commande, fouilla parmi ses sous vêtements et prit sous une paire de chaussettes une fiole. Il alla dans son salon de sa chambre de préfet, qu'il partageait avec l'autre préfet, et s'asseya dans un fauteuil. Il but une gorgée et se laissa aller dans le fauteuil. Toute sa frustation, son mal être s'en allèrent aussi vite que ses pupilles se dilatèrent légèrement en quelque seconde. Dieu, qu'il était bien !!Il se leva, ses lèvres formèrent un sourire niais. Il prit ses affaires et alla dans la grande salle.

Il vit tout de suite Drago, qui discuté ou plutôt se vanté auprès de quelque serpentardes, qui gloussaient à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Harry s'asseya à côté de lui.

-Ca va Harry ?t'as une petite mine. Alors t'as bien dormi dans ta nouvelle chambre ?

-Quoi ? Oh, ah oui très bien, a fait du bien de ne plus être obliger de supporter des gueules de con.

-Merci pour les gueules de con répliqua son meilleur ami en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oooooh tu l'aurais pris pour toi, dragounet pouffa le brun.

Drago n'eut pas le temps de répondre car une jeune fille se planta devant les deux garçons.

C'était une jeune femme de 17 ans qui venait de leur maison ennemie, Gryffondor.Elle portait le même badge qu'Harry. Elle avait les cheveux bruns clairs ondulés ? Ses yeux chocolats pailletés d'or captivés tous les regards, surtout ceux des mâles.

Mais malheureusement pour les deux serpentards, ses yeux reflétaient de l'énervement.

-Tiens, tu avais oublié ça hier soir (elle balança les emplois du temps réservés à leur maison à Harry) et je voulais te remercier de m'avoir laissé toute seule aussi. J'espère qu'à l'avenir tu prendras plus à cœur ton rôle de préfet en chef.

-Je suis certain que tu t'es très bien débrouillé hier soir sans moi. Sauf si tu me dis ça parce que ma présence t'aurais manqué demanda Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

-Pfffffff ça Potter c'est dans tes rêves ? Je te préviens que si tu me refais ce coup là, je le dirais au directeur.

-Houuuuuu la rapporteuse, elle est amoureuse chantonna Harry (qui était dans un délire à cause de la potion).Ecoute, Granger ne commence pas à me les casser parce que je ne suis qu'à mon petit déj et de bonne humeur. Alors un conseil, ne me gâche pas ma journée, ok ??

-Tu fais tellement pitié Potter répliqua Hermione.

Elle partit vers sa table sans lui laissait le temps de dire quelque chose.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?t'en as encore pris, c'est ça hein ??

- Oh lâche-moi Drago, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. Il y a déjà l'autre qui m'a prit la tête, alors là je crois que ça va aller.

Drago ne répliqua pas, sachant très bien que s'il continuait la conversation, ça allait mal tourner.

Ils étaient les premiers arrivés devant la porte de Potion, dix minutes après, les gryffondor arrivèrent avec en tête un jeune homme roux.Drago et Harry se regardèrent en souriant, ils allaient s'amuser un peu.

-Alors Weasmoche, toujours en train de la péter devant ton fan club ?

-Pourquoi t'es jaloux Malefoy ? C'est vrai que ça ne doit pas être évident de se trouver dans l'ombre du sauveur se moqua Ron.

-Je t'emm……

-Y parait que t'es le nouvel capitaine de quiddich Weasmoche 'le rouquin bomba fièrement le torse) il ne faudra pas pleurer quand vous perdrez la coupe, hein ?? Harry avait un sourire carnassier.

-C'est ce qu'on verra Potter…. Enfin si tu vis assez longtemps pour ça bien sûr….

Les deux maisons s'affrontèrent du regard, les gryffondors avaient un sourire sur les lévres.Tous ? Non, Hermione fronça les sourcils quand elle entendit les propos de son meilleur ami et le regarda bizarrement. Tandis que les deux serpentards (et quelques uns qui étaient du côté d'Harry) serrèrent leurs poings et leurs dents. La tension était palpable.

-RENTREZ ET NE FAITEZ AUCUN BRUIT dit Rogue en arrivant et en ouvrant la porte, brisant par la même occasion la bagarre qui se préparait.

-Bien, cette année, vous allez travailler en binôme, mélangeant de préférence vos maisons puisque c'est le désir du directeur. Commençons :

Malefoy avec Weasley, Finley avec Londuba, Potter avec Granger, Parkinson avec Patil….

Harry n'écoutait plus, il fixait son ennemie qui se dirigeait sans enthousiasme vers lui. (_**Elle a vraiment changé pendant l'été…ouais elle s'est embellie, elle a maintenant des formes là où il faut. Et surtout son nouveau style vestimentaire est pas mal du tout, ça me laisse voir son décolleté…..Hey mec qu'es-ce qu'il m'arrive ??Je suis en train de fantasmer sur Granger, mais ça ne va pas ??**_)Elle s'asseya à côté de lui, gardant tout de même une certaine distance.

-Nous allons commencer une potion qui permet de voir votre aura magique. Certains de vos ennemis n'hésiteront pas à s'en servir dés qu'ils vous auront sous la main.

Il existe aussi une autre potion qui permet de détruire cette aura. La conséquence est bien sûr catastrophique pour la victime, car celle-ci n'aura plus de magie en elle. Mais nous verrons cela une autre fois.Concentrez-vous d'abord sur la première potion, qui est très compliquée à fabriquer.

Après avoir écrit ce que je vous ai dit (regard vers certains gryffondors), vous ouvriez votre livre à la page 250 et commencerez votre potion.

Comme d'habitude, Hermione fut la première à se lever pour aller prendre les ingrédients.

-Remue dans l'autre sens, et tu mettras plus d'œufs de dragon après et non avant conseilla son partenaire.

-Mais c'est écrit dans le livre « tournez dans le sens d'une aiguille d'une montre PUIS ajoutez 2 œufs de….

-Ttttt fais moi un peu confiance Granger, tu sais très bien que j'excelle dans ce domaine. Et tu me crois assez idiot pour te faire louper cette potion alors que je suis ton partenaire demanda Harry avec un sourire angélique.

Hermione décida de l'écouter car ses arguments tenaient. La potion terminée (avant tous les autres grâce à Harry) elle l'emmena au prof.

-LONDUBAT, MAIS CE N'EST PAS VRAI !!C'EST POSSIBLE D'ÊTRE AUSSI CON !! ET EN PLUS VOUS GACHER MES INGREDIENTS.SORTEZ D'ICI IMMEDIATEMENT .JE VOUS RETIRE 10 PTS ET VOUS SEREZ COLLE VENDREDI SOIR. DEHOOORS.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva, Harry et Drago se dépêchèrent pour aller mettre au point leur blague. Harry passa d'abord par sa chambre pour prendre son appareil photo magique et repris du produit de la même fiole de ce matin.

Ils arrivèrent au dessert quand tout d'un coup, plus la moitié des gryffondors,pousoufle, serdaigle et 2 ou 3 professeurs se mirent à chanter des chansons payardes. Les autres étaient mélangés entre le rire et l'interrogation. Deux seulement étaient pliés en deux dont un essayait de prendre des photos. Surtout au moment où Ron monta sur la table et changeait de chanson à chaque fois qu'une personne « normale » lui adressait la parole.

Albus regarda la salle avec un petit sourire, son regard s'illumina quand il se posa sur les deux responsables. C'était tellement rare ces moments, les deux jeunes hommes étaient réputés pour ce genre de blague. Il ne leur en voulait pas, après tout ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de moment comme celui-là, Drago à cause de son père et Harry à cause de Voldemort.

Mais il décida d'y mettre fin quand il croisa le regarde de Macgonnagal.

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3 : MISSION

CHAPITRE 3 : MISSION

IL devait se préparer, encore une fois, à faire ce qu'IL détestait le plus au péril de sa vie. C'était SA mission. Oh bien sûr IL avait des alliés, tout d'abord il y avait l'ordre du phœnix, quelques serpentards qui détestaient autant que lui Voldemort, les géants, les centaures ainsi que la plupart des habitants de la forêt interdite.

Mais IL préférait accomplir sa mission seul, sauf quand son frère insisté pour venir. Dans ces cas là IL était mal à l'aise, IL ne pouvait pas se concentrer entièrement et foncer dans le tas.IL devait le surveiller pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. C'était pour cette raison qu'IL ne voulait personne à ces côtés.IL ne voulait pas encore perdre une personne qu'IL chérissait, au grand dam de ses alliés et de son frère.

Et cette nuit justement IL allait tuer sans son frére.Lorsqu'IL lui avait avoué qu'il ne ferait pas parti de la mission, Drago s'était mis en colère somme à chaque fois qu'IL refusait (il le faisait rarement pour éviter les disputes).Malgré ses supplications, ses menaces d'aller tout raconter à Dumbledor IL ne changea pas d'avis. C'était bien trop dangereux pour le blond.

IL se retrouva dans une grotte, au fin fond d'une forêt d'Albanie. Evidemment c'était humide et très sombre, Harry ne devait pas faire de bruit. Au bout d'une demi-heure d'escalade, il vit de la lumière et entendit des éclats de voix. Il éteignit sa baguette et s'approcha doucement de la lumière.

Derrière un énorme rocher, il pouvait tout entendre sans se faire voir. Il y avait une centaine de vampires qui écoutaient le discoure de leur chef. Certains brandissaient leur arme en hurlant d'approbation, d'autre tapaient le sol avec leur arme créant une musique de guerre enivrante.

Harry, après avoir observé et préparer un plan, écouta celui qui parler.Appemment, il voulait attaquer une partie de l'Angleterre pour aider leurs frères qui étaient déjà sur place. Ils devaient brûler toutes les habitations et massacrer tous les gens dans les provinces. Aucun otage, aucune pitié pour ces humains.

-Puis-je m'inviter dans votre petite fête ?

Il eut un silence pesant et rempli de haine. Le chef se retourna, lentement, très lentement vers l'intrus qui avait osé l'interrompre.

C'était une jeune homme, qui se tenait debout à côté d'un rocher, très fier, avec une lueur dans ses yeux qui laissait entendre ses intentions. Le chef souri devant l'audace de cet humain, il pouvait entendre le battement de son cœur, l'adrénaline qui coulait dans les veines de ce fou. Oh oui, ce jeune garçon devait être complètement cinglé pour croire qu'il pouvait le défier, lui et sa meute. Un contre sent, il connaissait déjà le vainqueur.

-Tu dois être soit complètement cinglé soit complètement débile pour t'aventurer ici, seul dit le chef avec un sourire malsain.

-Hmmmmmm je vois que tu ne me connais pas (montrant sa cicatrice) je suis Harry Potter, le seul, l'unique survivant de ton maître. T'as t-il déjà raconter mon histoire ?

Voyant les expressions animales sur les visages des vampires, sa réponse n'avait pas plût.

Le combat commença alors, le chef avait fait un signe et une vingtaine de vampires coururent vers Harry. Loin d'être effrayé, il sortit son épée et créa un bouclier magique. Il les décapita puis transperça le cœur d'une cinquantaine.

Il était dans son élément, ses gestes étaient rapides et sauvages, souples et précis. Son bouclier le protégeait mais demander une grande concentration. Il se dit que pour la trentaine de vampires qui restait il pouvait l'enlever. Il ferma les yeux et fit appel au pouvoir du feu, il entendait des hurlements et sentit la panique envahir ses ennemis qui brûlaient.

Mais tout à coup il sentit une douleur au ventre, il baissa son regard et vit son tee-shirt devenir rouge. Il s'effondra à terre, les larmes aux yeux, il ne restait plus que 5 vampires, y compris le chef, qui l'agrippa au cou et le souleva. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, il essayait de se défaire de l'emprise mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il fut projeté contre un mur, à moitié conscient, il sentit une autre douleur au ventre, puis une autre et encore une autre mais cette fois au visage. Le chef lui lacérait le visage avec son ongle. Reculant un peu pour admirer son « œuvre », le chef fit une erreur.

Avec un dernier effort, Harry tendit la main et regarda dans les yeux du chef :-je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Les derniers vampires disparurent dans les flammes de l'enfer.

Il ne savait plus comment il avait fait pour transplaner mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, c'était pour constater qu'il était à l'infirmerie à Poudlard.Aprés les derniers soins et recommandations de Pomfresh, il eut la permission de quitter l'infirmerie. Bien sûr Dumbledor l'attendait dans son bureau avec quelques membres de l'ordre (en fait c'était tous ceux qui s'inquiétaient de son état, c'est-à-dire 4 personnes) Remus, Tonks, Maugrey et Rogue. Il savait aussi que Drago l'attendait dans le dortoir.

Mais il ne voulait parler à personne, il voulait qu'une seule chose, c'était d'aller se reposer, car malgré les deux jours de coma, il était extrêment fatigué. Quand il entra dans le dortoir des préfets en chef, il vit Granger, allongée dans le canapé, entrain de lire un livre. Elle leva les yeux

-Tiens, t'es enfin sorti de l'infirmerie ? J'ai mis tes devoirs ainsi que mes cours dans ta chambre.

Le brun ne dit rien et passa devant elle.

-Tu pourrais quand même me remercier.

Elle n'eût en réponse qu'un claquement de porte.


	4. Chapitre 4:explication et colère

CHAPITRE 4 : REACTIONS ET COLERE

_**CHAPITRE 4 : REACTIONS ET COLERE**_

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva de très mauvaise humeur dû à sa nuit douloureuse causait par ses blessures au ventre qui le faisaient encore souffrir. Et il y avait aussi une autre raison, elle s'appelait Dobby.Il était venu hier soir dans sa chambre pour le prévenir que Dumbledor voulait le voir après les cours à 17h.Ce qui l'ennuyait car il ne voulait pas encore avoir une de ces réunions avec son mentor qui lui ferait la moral sur sa tendance à vouloir être un héros.

Avant de descendre dans la grande salle, il prit comme d'habitude sa drogue pour lui donner du courage d'affronter le regard des autres et du directeur. Quand il arriva, plus serein, comme il s'y attendait tous les étudiants et professeurs le regardèrent, ce qui l'énerva prodigieusement. Arrivé à sa table, il fut tout de suite accosté assez brutalement par un blond.

-Putain, t'es enfin sorti du coma !! Tu aurais pu venir me voir hier soir.

-Oui tu l'aurais vu pendant ces 2 jours Harry, on aurait dit un lion frustré dans sa cage et très susceptible ajusta une brune qui se trouvait juste en face d'Harry (et qui reçue un regard noir de la part de Drago)

-Bonjour à vous aussi, ça me fais plaisir de vous revoir les gars.

-Oh ne commence pas avec ton cynisme Harry. Il faudra que je te parle en privé ajouta à voix basse pour que seul son voisin entende.

-Alors fait la queue parce que tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir des explications. Et je compte le faire une seule fois, à 17 h, répondit sur le même ton le brun.

-Au fait Harry, comme tu le sais ton absence a été remarqué par tout le monde……et d'ailleurs une certaine préfète n'a pas arrêté de me harceler de question à ton sujet annonça innocemment la brune.

-Ah ouais ?et qu'est-ce-que tu lui as répondu ma petite Eva ? demanda, avec un petit sourire, Harry. J'espère que tu l'as envoyé chier.

-Bien sûr que non, c'est la seule que j'apprécie avec Ginny chez les lions. (Voyant qu'il fronçait les sourcils, elle ajouta) je lui ai dit que tu avais eu un petit problème personnel et que c'est pour ça que tu devais rester à l'infirmerie, d'ou ton absence.

-Merci pour ton aide. Je connais une façon plutôt sympathique pour ton remercier convenablement, proposa Harry avec un sourire malsain.

-Non merci, je te signale qu'on a déjà couché ensemble, et même si c'était génial je ne préfère pas maintenant que j'ai un copain. Et puis je croyais que tu refusais toujours de coucher 2 fois avec la même fille.Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu n'as pas oublié notre nuit, dit-elle vexée.

-Nom de dieu, Potter qui se prend un vent, et bien merci Eva, tu as illuminé ma journée.

-Ta gueule Malefoy et termine ton toast au lieu de te foutre de moi.Tanpis pour toi Spencer……. Vous êtes toutes les mêmes les filles !!Dès que ça dure plusieurs jours, vous vous imaginez tout de suite le mariage, répliqua le survivant, lui aussi vexé.

-Pense ce que tu veux Potter, je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais me marier avec lui. Vous êtes tous pareil les garçons, vous avez la prétention de croire que vous connaissez les filles tout ça parce que vous vous considérez comme des doms juan. (Elle se leva) et pour ta gouverne, ça fait plus de 6 mois que je suis avec William et il n'y a rien de mal à se caser Potter, rajouta elle en partant.

Harry avait eut un petit sursit pour les devoirs à rendre. Comme d'habitude e, divination, Trelawney lui prédit une mort atroce, ce qui provoqua des moqueries des Griffondors.Le cours de botanie n'eut aucun intêret, seul Longdubat participa. Puis enfin, Hagrid fit un cours sur sa dernière trouvaille.

Vînt 17 h, Harry et Drago montèrent dans le bureau du directeur. Ils virent bien évidemment Dumbledor, derrière son bureau avec un air grave, tous les professeurs ainsi que Remus, Maugrey et Tonks qui le prit immédiatement dans ses bras. Ils prirent place, l'attente d'explication était pesante et Harry prenait plaisir à faire languir les autres.

-Bien, maintenant qu'on est tous réunis, il est temps que tu éclaires nos lanternes Harry. Et pas de résumé, on veut tous les détails, précisa le vieil homme.

-Oui monsieur.

Il raconta alors le combat en évitant le moment où il s'était fait avoir par le chef. Il revoyait les images, ressentait la panique, la haine et sa puissance quand il avait fait appel au pouvoir du feu. Il n'avait pas envie de partager ça, donc il n'en parla pas.

-Comment as-tu su pour les vampires ? demanda Severus

-A ton avis…..en pénétrant l'esprit du vieux cinglé et tu devrais le savoir puisque tu le fais souvent sur moi, enfin t'essayes répondit sèchement le brun.

-Harry ça suffit !!Ce n'est pas toi qui devrais être en colère mais nous. Encore une fois, tu m'as désobéi et tu as mis ta vie en danger……..

-Et alors, qu'est-ce-que ça peut vous foutre.Franchement, je suis né pour combattre le mal………..

-Oui mais nous, nous sommes là pour t'aider dans ce genre de situation et toi, tu refuses systématiquement notre aide, intervint Drago.

Harry ne répondit pas, il préférait se taire pour éviter de faire du mal aux gens qu'il aimait.Dumbledor, voyant que la discution allait dégénerer, préféra couper court à la discution.Son protégé était toujours sensible sur ces sujets et il savait qu'il avait été marqué, pas seulement physiquement mais aussi spychologiquement, par ce combat, même s'il ne disait rien. Il renvoya alors les deux étudiants prétextant qu'ils étaient encore affectés par ces deux jours.

Drago n'osa pas parler voyant bien que son frère était frustré et en colère. Il le regarda attentivement tout en marchant, il ne le comprenais de moins en moins et lui en voulait d'une certaine façon. Son meilleur ami ne se confier plus à lui, préférant se refugier dans le silence et dans la drogue. Ils croisèrent dans le hall Weasley, Longdubat et Granger.

-Alors Potter, tu ne sais plus quoi faire pour te faire remarquer, tu sèches maintenant, provoqua le rouquin.

-Sans déconner la belette, lâche nous, agressa Drago en faisant signe à Harry (qui s'était arrêté de marcher en entendant la remarque de son pire ennemi).

-Ooooooh je te sens un peu à cran Malefoy.Je ne sais pas, Harry peut peut-être te sucer pour te détendre, se moqua Ron.

Mais son sourire disparut quand il reçut une droite d'un Harry très énervé :

-TU VAS FERMER TA GROSSE GUEULE ESPECE D'ENFOIRE.TU NE SAIS RIEN DE MA PUTAIN DE VIE, FILS DE PUTE .ALORS FEEEERME TA GUEULE.JE VAIS TE TUER !!hurla Harry, tout en le frappant.

Son poing était en sang, ce n'était pas son sang mais celui de Wesley.

Dés qu'il avait commencé à hurler, les élèves s'accumulèrent pour voir ce qui se passait. Personne n'osait bouger, ils étaient bien trop terrifiés par la haine et l'aura qui se dégageaient du survivant.Drago essayait de le faire lâcher prise quand Remus et Severus arrivèrent en courant.

Bousculant les élèves, ils arrivèrent au centre du cercle et ce qu'ils virent les surprit. Ronald Weasley, par terre, le visage en sang, essayant de repousser son agresseur avec ses mains ; Harry, s'acharnant sur lui et hurlant toute sa haine ; Drago, paniqué, essayait de séparer les deux et enfin Neuville et Hermione, stupéfaient par ce qu'ils voyaient.

Séverus, après la surprise, aida Drago à retenir Harry, tandis que Remus tirait Weasley, le mettant hors de porter et à l'abri d'Harry. Quand il retourna dans le hall, Séverus avait dispersé tout le monde, il ne restait qu'Harry et Drago d'un côté et Hermione et Neuville de l'autre.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL T'A PRIS HARRY ?? T'ES DEVENU FOU ??

-Mr, c'est Weasley qui a commencé…… expliqua Drago mais il fut coupé par un Remus furieux.

-ET ALORS, CE N'EST PAS LA PREMIERE FOIS QUE VOUS VOUS PROVOQUER.JE VEUX DES EXPLICATIONS.

-C'est vrai que c'est Ron qui a commencé mais on ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction Remus. C'est en quelque sorte un jeu entre nous, répondit d'une voix blanche Hermione.

-Ok et t'as quelque chose à dire Harry ? demanda le loup garou qui essayait de contrôler sa colère.

Harry leva sa tête, ses yeux exprimaient de la rage et de la rancœur :-tu n'es pas mon pére, je ne te dois absolument rien.

En réponse, il eut la joue gauche toute rouge. Remus su tout de suite, en remarquant ses yeux et la contraction de sa mâchoire, qu'il avait eu tord de l'avoir frappé.

Harry donna un coup de poing dans un mur et s'en alla en courant dans son dortoire.Drago le suivit, il le retrouva assit sur son lit, une fiole à la main.

-Harry, ça va ?

-……………

-Ecoute, je suis sûr que Remus regrette son geste…………..

-………………….

-Je t'en pris, parle moi.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux que je te dise, hein ??

-Je voudrais savoir pourquoi t'es en colère comme ça. Depuis la mort de Sirius tu te replis sur toi-même, tu ne te confis plus.

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler, ça ne sert à rien de toute façon. (Il prit une gorgée)

-Si ça pourrait te faire du bien. Tout le monde a besoin de vider son sac de temps en temps et toi ça fait pas mal de temps que tu ne le fais plus. Tu sais, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a une barrière entre nous et……..

-Je rêve ou tu me fais une crise là !!rigola Harry.

(Drago s'approcha et il lui prit des mains la fiole) -Arrête d'en prendre.

-Pourquoi ? C'est la seule chose qui me fasse du bien alors rend la moi, ordonna Harry.

Il essaya de la lui reprendre mais le blond fut plus rapide et la brisa par terre.

-MAIS T'ES CON OU QUOI !! TU SAIS COMBIEN ELLE M'A COUTE, HEIN ?? FICHE MOI LA PAIX.DEGAGE !!

-Non, d'abord tu m'expliques.

-MAIS QUE JE T'EXPLIQUE QUOI ? QUE JE DOIS TUER POUR SURVIVRE, POUR QU'ON SURVIVRE.QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS DRAGO ? QUE CE ROLE ME PLAIT ; QUE D'ENLEVER LA VIE A QUELQU'UN, QU'IL SOIT BON OU MAUVAIS ME PLAIT.JE SUIS FATIGUE DE ME BATTRE POUR DES GENS QUI ME JUGENT SANS ARRET.QU'EST-CE QU'ILS CROIENT ? JE N'AI EU QU'UN AN DE BONHEUR DEPUIS MA PUTAIN DE NAISSANCE ET JE NE M'EN RAPPELLE PLUS.IL M'A AUSSI ENLEVER LE SEUL ETRE QUI ME FAISAIT DU BIEN, IL Y A MAINTENANT 3 ANS, MAIS LUI AUSSI, IL M'A LAISSE TOMBER.QUE TU LE VEUILLES OU NON, JE SUIS SEUL TOUT LE TEMPS.T'AS BEAU ETRE AVEC MOI, ME SOUTENIR, JE SUIS VIDE DE L'INTERIEUR……….. A CHAQUE MORT, MON CŒUR SE BRISE ET CA FAIT TROP MAL.ET POUR QUI ? POUR QUOI ? TOUT SIMPLEMENT PARCE QUE JE SUIS L'ELU, CELUI QUI DOIT TUER OU ETRE TUE.QUEL AVENIR !!ALORS CESSE DE ME DEMANDER POURQUOI JE ME DROGUE.JE VEUX OUBLIER, VOUS OUBLIEZ, OUBLIER MA MISSION, JE NE VEUX QU'UNE SEULE CHOSE……. M'ENDORMIR ET DE NE PLUS JAMAIS ME REVEILLER.

Harry donna un coup de pied dans sa table de nuit. Des larmes de rage coulèrent sur ses joues.

Drago, sous le choc, s'asseya sur le lit ; Harry s'approcha de la fenêtre.

-Je te promets que je ne te laisserais jamais tomber. Tu es mon meilleur pote, mon frère et tu m'as toujours aidé quand j'en avais besoin.Dumbledor, Remus et moi, nous te connaissons le mieux et nous sommes les seuls à voir le vrai visage du célèbre Harry Potter. Tu refuses cela parce que selon toi, l'amitié est une faiblesse. Mais tu as tord, c'est toi qui m'a appris la notion de l'amitié, de la loyauté et du respect. Alors oui je ne comprends pas tout parce que j'ai la chance d'avoir l'amour de ma mére.Mais n'oublies pas l'amour de tes parents et de ton parrain et saches que tu as aussi mon amour et celui de Remus. Alors ne le renie pas sous prétexte que tu souffres Harry. Au contraire, acceptes les, même si tu as peur de nous perdre.

Drago vit un sourire triste sur les lèvres d'Harry et cela lui fit mal au cœur. Ses larmes ne coulaient plus mais il connaissait ce sourire, c'était le même depuis 3 ans, depuis la mort de Sirius Black.Un sourire tellement triste, tellement bouleversant, qu'à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il voulait prendre dans ses bras son meilleur ami. Mais il ne l'avait jamais fait, sûrement parce que c'étaient des mecs et aussi à cause de leurs foutu fiertés.

Il tressailli quand il entendit la voix grave d'Harry :

-A chaque décision que je prends, le résultat est toujours le même, c'est la mort de quelqu'un et la désolation pour ceux qui restent.Ca fait trop longtemps que le ciel est rouge, trop de sang a coulé……..J'ai peur Drago, peur de mes choix, peur de ces responsabilités qui m'ont forcés à devenir adulte. Mais je continu malgré tout ça parce que je n'ai pas le choix ou du moins je ne l'ai plus. Le moment fatidique arrive et nous pouvons plus reculer (sa vois se brisa).

Le blond ne répondit rien, de toute façon il n'y avait rien à dire. Harry avait raison, le combat final se rapprochait. Il le savait par son père et par Voldemort lui-même. D'ailleurs il fallait qu'il prenne bientôt une décision et il n'avait pas encore osé d'en parler au brun.

En tout cas, il se fit une promesse : de toujours soutenir Harry et peut importe dans quel camp il serait. Après tout, il pourrait très bien être un espion comme Rogue.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que de l'autre côté de la porte, une autre personne avait entendu toute la conversation et qu'elle venait de se faire la même promesse.

Hermione retourna dans sa salle commune de préfet et était bien décidée à avoir une explication avec son homologue quand il serait calmé. En entrant, elle entendit des hurlements, elle s'approcha de la porte de son collègue.

-QUE D'ENLEVER LA VIE A QUELQU'UN……………

Elle se sentait mal, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir vu le vrai Harry Potter, le garçon qui se cachait derrière un masque arrogant et méprisant. Elle ne comprenait évidemment pas tout, c'était quoi cette histoire de tuer ou être tuer et que faisait-il pendant ses missions ?

Elle ne savait pas qu'il souffrait à ce point. Qu'il était meurtri à chaque fois qu'il entendait un nom d'une personne qui venait de mourrir.Il venait de lui ouvrir les yeux. Elle se promit de tout faire pour l'aider, de le soutenir, de le protéger et peut importe s'il était d'accord ou pas, elle s'y tiendrait.

Les hurlements passés, elle entendit Malefoy répliqué d'une voix calme mais légèrement tremblante. Il venait de lui faire une déclaration d'amitié, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues après avoir entendu la réponse du survivant. Elle lutta pour ne pas entrer dans la chambre et prendre Harry dans ses bras, consoler ce petit garçon qui était terrifié et qui avait tant perdu.Ca faisait trop longtemps que la guerre avait débuté, trop de perte, trop de jugement sur le rôle de survivant, trop de souffrance, trop d'innocence noyée par cette guerre interminable. Elle ferait tout pour mettre un terme à ce combat.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'en faisant cette promesse, elle allait changer l'avenir de son monde et surtout celui d'Harry Potter.


	5. Chapitre 5:Découverte

CHAPITRE 5 : DECOUVERTE

_**Je te remercie pour tes encouragements mama, ça fait plaisir !!J'espère que ces deux chapitres te plairont.**_

_**Bye**_

**CHAPITRE 5 : DECOUVERTE**

Il était tard, très tard, les couloirs de Poudlard étaient silencieux ; on entendait que le vent dans les arbres et les pas d'une seule personne. Harry s'ennuyait, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il détestait dans son rôle de préfet, c'était les rondes qu'il devait effectuées un soir sur deux. Et malheureusement pour lui, il loupait une soirée chez les serpentards.Pendant qu'il était dehors dans le froid et surveillait s'il n'y avait pas d'ados hors du dortoir, les autres étaient au chaud entrain de boire et de fumer.Ca l'énervait encore plus qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait personne surtout à cette heure là.

Il s'adossa contre un pilier et sortit une cigarette. Il sourît lorsqu'il regarda les étoiles, en particulier une, la plus brillante. Il s'imagina la tête de ses parents et de son parrain s'ils savaient ce qu'il était devenu. Un accro du sexe, de l'alcool et de la drogue, en résumé un dépravé. Il se mit à rire quand il repensa à la tête de Granger lorsqu'elle vit un matin trois filles identiques sortir de sa chambre. On aurait un poisson hors de l'eau

Il décida qu'il était temps qu'il fasse un petit tour dans le dortoir des serpents. En chemin, Hermione Granger était toujours dans ses pensées. Il la trouvait de plus en plus collante, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle s'était mise en tête mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être chiante.Et cela durait un mois. Un mois où il eut que des emmerdes.D'abord il eut une punition à cause de ce crétin de rouquin.Pendant 15 jours il devait aller avec Hagrid dans la forêt interdite. Officiellement, c'était pour ramasser du bois pour la cabane de ce dernier et donner à manger à certaines créatures. Mais officieusement il devait aider à persuader les créatures qui n'avaient pas encore de camps à venir dans le leur. Et ce n'était pas une mince affaire car ça dégénérait de temps en temps.

Ronald Weasley, lui, devait aider Rusard à lessiver par terre et les coupes sans utiliser la magie. C'était tellement exaltant de voir son ennemi effectuait son travail, les oreilles rouges et maudissant quiconque qui lui faisait une réflexion. Harry éclata de rire quand il se souvenait de la fois où le jeune rouquin balayait le couloir qui menait au cachot. Drago s'était arrêté juste à côté du seau rempli d'eau sale, et lui avait dit que ça serait dommage qu'un gros con donne un coup de pied et renverse le seau. Quelques secondes après, Harry entendit un boum et vit un blond mort de rire, suivit par un rouquin furax qui brandissait sa serpillière au-dessus de sa tête.

C'était ça qu'il aimait le plus à Poudlard, la « guerre » entre les rouges/or et les verts/argenté et de retrouver son meilleur ami le soir et ses alliés pour décomprésser.

Le lendemain, Harry fit un geste pour éteindre son réveil. Il gémit lorsqu'il sentit une douleur au crâne. Il n'y avait aucun rapport avec Voldemort, ce n'était que le résultat de la soirée. Il se leva et se précipita à la toilette pour aller vomir. Quand il eut finit, il entendit sa colocataire à travers la porte

-Potter qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?tu es malade ?

-Putain fiche moi la paix Granger, occupe toi de ton cul pour une fois.

Il n'eut aucune réponse mais savait qu'elle était toujours derrière la porte et qu'elle se pinçait les lévres.Il prit une douche, sortit de la salle de bain et vit la brune assise sur le canapé. Elle ne leva pas immédiatement la tête, les sourcils froncés, elle lisait le journal. Harry s'approcha et lu par-dessus son épaule :_** Meurtre d'une vieille dame à Bristol**_. Il prit des mains le journal, ne fit pas attention au cri d'indignation de la jeune fille et commença à lire l'article. Plus son cerveau enregistrait et analysait les mots, plus une angoisse grandissait. Une image réapparut dans sa tête, ce rêve qu'il avait fait ; un corps qui s'écroule, le fouillis dans les pièces après le passage de cet homme, la dague, lui dans le miroir.

-Tu vas bien Potter ?tu es blanc comme un linge !

-…………

-Hey oh, tu pourrais répondre……qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Quoi ?oh il n'y a rien miss-je-veux-tout-savoir-rt-qui-se-méle-des-affaires-des-autres.Je t'empruntes ton journal. Ciao.

Hermione n'était pas dupe, elle l'avait bien observé. Il savait quelque chose ou avait compris quelque chose et elle était déterminée à savoir ce que c'était qu'il le veuille ou non. Elle s'était faite une promesse il y a un mois, elle avait essayé de se rapprocher d'Harry Potter mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il lui facilitait la tâche. Elle devait supporter depuis 4 semaines ses sarcasmes et sa provoquation.Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle allait enquêter sur l'affaire du meurtre et l'aider au moment voulu. Foi d'Hermione Granger !!

En entrant dans la grande salle, Harry était déboussolait par cette nouvelle. Il ne comprenait pas le rapport entre la dague, la phrase inscrite dessus et Voldemort.Il s'en voulait d'avoir oublié ce rêve et se sentait frustré. Et la curiosité de Granger n'arrangeait rien.

Drago comprit tout de suite que quelque chose clochait quand il vit la tête du brun.

-Ca va ryry ?pas trop mal au crane ce matin ?

Il savait depuis le temps que ça ne servait à rien d'interroger son frère et qu'il fallait attendre qu'il lui dise ce qui n'allait pas.

-Drago, j'aurais un petit service à te demander……. Est-ce que tu pourras te renseigner sur le meurtre de la vieille dame à Bristol pendant les vacances ?

-Pourquoi ?ce n'est qu'un cambriolage.

-Hum, je ne pense pas…….écoute, je t'expliquerais quand j'en serais plus, ok ?

-Ok, pas de problème, compte sur moi vieux.

Harry souria,oui il pouvait compter sur le blond et il savait qu'il prendrait de gros risque pour lui. De son côté, il comptait aussi enquêtait mais d'abord il devait en parler avec Dumbledor et Remus et ensuite il irait voir son barman préféré.

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances, le mercredi soir Harry décida d'aller voir le directeur. Il avait écrit une lettre à Remus pour lui demander de venir. Sa réponse était brève et séche, il n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Harry pour l'altercation qu'ils avaient eu, mais il accepta.

Arrivé dans le bureau, Harry ne trouva que Remus. Ils se toisèrent du regard, ils furent interrompus par un son. Ils tournèrent en même temps la tête et virent Phumseck, perché majestueusement, à côté de la fenêtre. Il émit une musique qui apaisa les deux hommes.

Harry savait que le retard du vieil homme n'était pas une coïncidence et qu'il voulait, pendant son absence, la réconciliation de ses deux protégés. Il savait aussi que Remus le savait et ça les mettait mal à l'aise. Le brun s'asseya dans un des fauteuils et sentit que Remus faisait de même. Ils s'évitèrent du regard, le plus âgé décida de faire le premier pas, sachant très bien que le plus jeune ne le ferait jamais.

-Comment ça va Harry ?les cours se passent bien ?

-Mouais ça peut aller.

-……..pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ce soir ?

-Tu le sauras dés que nous ne serons plus comme deux cons devant un bureau inoccupé.

- Ecoute Harry si tu ne fais pas d'effort on n'y arrivera jamais. On a des tords tous les deux et………..

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu et toi non plus Remus mais si tu veux des excuses……..je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé comme je l'ai fais et je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dis.

-(sourire triste) Ce n'est pas vrai, tu le pensais mais ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. C'est vrai que je ne suis ni ton père ni Sirius mais je te connais par cœur et je sais que tu dis toujours ce que tu penses. Tu t'en fous des sentiments de la personne qui reçoit ses mots en pleine face, de toute façon tu es soulagé après. C'est ton plus gros défaut mais sache que je t'aime et te considère comme mon propre fils…………Maintenant que tu sais cela, tu peux en faire ce que tu veux……….Quoique tu fasses je te soutiendrais toujours.

-…………….Je n'ai pas toujours été sympa avec Tonks et toi, malgrés les apparences je vous considère vraiment comme ma famille et je vous aime énormément. Je suis vraiment désolé pour tous les soucis que je vous ai causés mais je suis comme ça et il faut s'y faire………Pardon de t'avoir fait du mal Remus.

A peine avoir finit sa phrase, il sentit deux bras l'étreindre. Ils se lâchèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir sur Albus Dumbledor et Severus Rogue.

Albus était soucieux, la réunion venait de se terminer et il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Les vacances de son jeune protégé allaient encore être mouvementées et seul Merlin savait qu'il avait besoin de se reposer. L'idée du dernier Potter ne lui plaisait pas, pourtant il savait qu'il allait souvent dans ce bar. Son « amitié » avec le barman lui déplaisait fortement mais c'était une très bonne source d'information pour Harry. Qu'est-ce qui a de mieux qu'un être maléfique pour capturer d'autres êtres maléfiques ?Le seul problème avec eux c'est qu'ils attendent toujours quelque chose en retour et Albus savait que celui là ne faisait pas exception.

Et cette histoire de dague lui disait quelque chose mais il ne s'en souvenait plus, peut-être que ce fût une légende. Sa mémoire lui jouait des tours avec le temps. Il avait chargé Severus de garder un œil sur Drago Malefoy et Remus sur Harry. L'amitié des deux garçons l'avait surpris au début puis rassurait par la suite. Au moins Harry pouvait compter sur quelqu'un, le seul élève qui a voulu le connaître réellement.

Cependant il avait découvert depuis peu une autre élève qui s'intéressait à l'élu. Une jeune fille qui faisait partie de la maison tant détesté du brun et qui était la plus brillante de l'école. Peut-être qu'elle le sauvera et qu'elle changera l'opinion qu'il a sur les filles de Poudlard.

Cela faisait 6 jours qu'Harry était rentré chez lui ; 6jours qu'il avait donné les instructions à Drago ; 6 jours qu'il traquait les êtres maléfiques à plein temps et ce soir il avait décidé de rendre une petite visite à Joshua.

Une ruelle sombre au plein centre de Londres où seuls les adultes pouvaient s'y rendre. Il y avait un bar, rempli de personne qui n'avait pas que de bonne intention. Un homme, habillé en noir, son visage caché par une capuche fit son apparition. Les gens s'écartèrent de son passage, impressionés par son aura. Le barman lui fit signe d'approcher.

-Salut, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Ravi de te revoir Joshua, comme d'habitude un verre et des infos.

- Suis-moi.

Joshua l'emmena dans une pièce à peine éclairée, il y avait quelque personne qui était bien trop occupées pour faire attention à eux. Ils s'asseyérent à une table.

-Alors quoi comme infos ?

-(en lui montrant un dessin) Cette dague te dit quelque chose ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire Potter ?

-Ca, ce n'est pas tes affaires alors répond à ma question.

-Il y a des rumeurs sur cette dague, on dit qu'elle est très ancienne et que malgré son apparence, elle est très efficace. Il n'y a que des sorciers qui veulent le pouvoir qui s'y interressent.Voudrais-tu conquérir le monde Potter ?demanda l'homme avec un sourire malsain.

Pourquoi ceux qui veulent le pouvoir recherchent-ils la dague ?

-Ce n'est qu'une légende Potter, on dit que tous ceux qui oseront défier la personne qui a en sa possession cette dague, mourront sous d'horribles souffrances. Mais on n'a aucune preuve qu'elle existe réellement.

-J'ai bien peur que si et je sais qui la détient maintenant. Je te remercie Josh. Bon je dois y allé. Ciao.

-Hey tu as apporté ce qu'il me faut ?

Harry sortit de la poche intérieure de sa cape 10 pochettes remplis de liquide au reflet argenté.

-Tiens !tu deviens de plus en plus gourmand. Ce n'est plus aussi facile de trouver du sang de licorne, bientôt j'en aurais plus.

-Alors il faudra que tu trouves une solution pour m'en procurer si tu veux continuer à faire des affaires avec moi Potter. Ciao.


	6. Chapitre 6:rapprochement forcé

CHAPITRE 6 : RAPPROCHEMENT FORCE

**CHAPITRE 6 : RAPPROCHEMENT FORCE**

Harry était assis sur sa valise et regardait les parents qui embrassaient leurs enfants en faisant leurs dernières recommandations. Cela faisait 20 minutes qu'il attendait Drago et il commençait à perdre patience. Il vit Mme Weasley dire au revoir à sa fille et à son fils et vit, avec plaisir, les oreilles de ce dernier devenir de plus en plus rouge. Quand il croisa le regard du rouquin, il lui fit son sourire moqueur. Ce qui accentua le rouge et reçut en réponse un regard noir.

Soudain il sentit une pression sur son épaule droite, il tourna la tête et vit son meilleur ami. Ils se serrèrent la main et montèrent dans le train.

-Alors comment c'est passé ces vacances ? demanda le brun en rangeant sa valise dans le compartiment qu'ils venaient de trouver.

-Plutôt bien, je n'ai absolument pas vu mon père pendant les vacances. J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé, je me suis renseigné auprès de ma mère et des amis de mon père. La plupart m'ont dit que ce n'était pas mes affaires, cependant j'ai réussi à trouver un livre très intéressant, que ma mère m'avais conseillé, dans la bibliothèque du manoir. Ecoutes bien, d'après ce livre, c'était un sorcier au sang pur complètement parano qui a forgé cette dague dans les flammes de l'enfer. Après la mort de ce sorcier beaucoup la voulurent mais personne ne la trouva, elle aurait disparu du jour au lendemain.

-Huuum ce n'est pas vraiment exact……je pense savoir où elle est et crois moi la situation actuelle ne risque pas de s'améliorer.

-Tu ne me dis pas tout Harry……j'ai bien mérité de connaître toute la vérité, non ?

-(sourire) J'ai fais un rêve où j'ai vu une vieille dame se faire assassinée chez elle. Tu te souviens de l'article sur ce qui c'est passé à Bristol ?et bien ces putains de journalistes se sont trompés, il ne s'agit pas d'un cambriolage mais bien d'un meurtre commis par un mangemort.

-Tu crois que c'est Voldemort qui la ?

-(après l'acquiescement d'Harry) Putain Harry, on est vraiment dans la merde !!Comment on va faire pour la récupérer ?

-Je ne sais pas Drago, il va falloir réfléchir.

Les deux hommes étaient perdus dans leur pensée mais furent interrompus par une Eva particulièrement joyeuse.

-Salut garçons !!Comment ça va ? Vous avez passé de bonne vacance ?

Eva resta avec eux jusqu'à Poudlard, ils descendirent et arrivèrent au bout de 10 minutes à trouver une carriole. Malheureusement il ne restait que 2 places, Eva se retrouva donc toute seule sur le quai pour attendre une autre carriole. Mais juste avant que celle-ci ne parte, Harry entendit quelque chose qui l'exaspéra.

-Au fait Harry, Hermione te cherche.

Harry venait de franchir le portrait des préfets en chef quand il vit Hermione debout devant une fenêtre.

-Ah te voilà enfin, je dois te parler, c'est………..

-Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ta voix ce soir et ni de te parler.

-Ecoute Potter, je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi. Et ce que je dois te dire est important.

-Oui n'importe quel sujet est important pour une fille. Mais là tu vois je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te parler. Tu as toujours eu le don de venir au mauvais moment. Bonne nuit Granger.

Au moment où elle allait répliquer, Harry ferma la porte de sa chambre. Elle respira profondément pour se calmer. Très bien, Harry Potter refusait de l'écouter, elle connaissait quelqu'un qui pourrait le persuader de le faire.

HPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGH

Ses plus grandes qualités étaient son écoute, sa tolérance et sa loyauté, ce qui faisait d'Hermione une amie idéale. La plupart des gens se confiaient à elle et c'est ce qui était arrivé avec Eva Spencer. Elles s'étaient rencontrées par hasard à la bibliothèque en 4ème année.

Hermione s'y était rendue, comme tous les soirs, pour trouver un livre dans la section magie ancestrale quand elle entendit des sanglots. Elle s'en approcha et vit une serpentard par terre. Sa première pensée fut de rebrousser chemin mais sa curiosité prit le dessus et elle lui demanda ce qu'elle avait. C'était comme cela qu'une amitié commença, pour la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard, entre une griffondor et une serpentard.

Le lendemain, Hermione trouva Eva à côté du lac avec son copain. Elle montra sa présence en se raclant la gorge, sans succés, elle réessaya une 2ème fois, là encore ce fut un échec, à la 3ème fois elle le fit plus bruyamment et eut en réponse un bruit de suçon.

-Salut Mione, comment ça va ?demanda la serpentard avec gène.

-Ca va bien. Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais je dois te demander un petit service.

-Vas-y je t'écoute.

-Euuuuh, en fait c'est un petit peu gênant……mais tu es occupée alors je te verrais plus tard…Salut.

-Non attends, de toute façon William a entraînement de quiddich (s'adresse au garçon) tu devrais y aller si tu ne veux pas être en retard. A tout à l'heure mon chéri, ajouta –t-elle en embrassant son copain.

Elle attendit qu'il fût plus loin pour demander à Hermione ce qu'elle voulait.

-Et bien c'est un peu embarrassant……..c'est par rapport à un garçon que tu connais…….

-C'est pas vrai !!Hermione Granger intéressée par un garçon !!Et qui est l'heureux élu ?

-Ce n'est pas pour ce que tu crois, je dois lui parler de quelque chose de très important et il refuse de m'écouter.

-Huuuuuuum tu dis que je le connais bien……il est donc soit à Serdaigle soit à Serpentard (voyant son amie hocha la tête, elle continua dans son raisonnement), il a forcément notre âge puisque je ne connais pas les autres. Et je ne pense pas qu'il soit à Serdaigle sinon tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de mon aide pour l'approcher. Donc il ne reste que deux possibilités : Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter. J'ai raison ?

-Oui c'est bien Harry Potter et ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là…..écoute c'est très très important.Est-ce que tu peux arranger un RDV avec lui STP ?

-Encore ??Ça va faire deux fois que tu me demandes de lui passer un message. Si je ne te connaissais pas, je croirais que t'es tombée amoureuse d'un des plus beaux garçons de Poudlard.

-Oh arrête, tu connais très bien mon type de mec et Potter est le contraire de ce que j'attends……alors tu veux bien ??

HPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHG

Le cours de potion avait déjà débuté depuis 10 minutes, Harry traversait le château en courant. Quand il ouvra la porte, Rogue était entrain d'hurler sur un griffondor.

-Potter vous êtes en retard, asseyez vous à côté de Spencer puisque son binôme est malade et que le votre est avec quelqu'un d'autre pour aujourd'hui.

Il se mit à côté de la brune et lui demanda ce qu'il fallait faire.

-Alors Harry, on ne s'est pas réveillé ce matin ?

-Dis donc Eva je ne te savais pas si perspicace ! Tu m'étonneras toujours !!

-POTTER ET SPENCER, TAISEZ VOUS ET METTEZ VOUS AU TRAVAIL.

-Tu as parlé à Hermione ?chuchota Eva

-Depuis quand tu es super amie avec elle ?

-Si tu faisais un effort d'intégration, tu saurais qu'il n'y a pas que Drago de sympa. Et arrête de me répondre par une question.

-Tu commences à me faire chier Spencer, ça fait 2 jours que tu m'emmerdes avec ça. Pourquoi devrais-je aller lui parler ?

Eva souffla –Je te l'ai déjà dit, parce que c'est très important et ça devrait t'intéresser.

-Tu me lâcheras après ?

-Oui c'est promiiiiis, réponda la brune avec un grand sourire.

Hermione devait aller voir sa directrice pour un devoir qu'elle devait lui rendre dans quelques jours. Elle passa devant une salle de classe vide quand soudain elle sentit une force l'attirait dedans. Elle s'apprêtait à crier quand elle reconnue la personne.

-Mais merde Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Tu voulais me parler, alors je t'écoute et fais vite Granger, je n'ai pas toute la journée.

-Ah enfin, tu t'es décidé à m'écouter…………

-Si c'est pour me faire des reproches je m'en vais, coupa le brun en se rapprochant de la porte.

-Je sais pour la dague (voyant Harry se figeait, elle continua) tu devrais fermer la porte…….J'ai découvert son existence en enquêtant sur le cambriolage qui t'avais troublé. Ne fais pas cette tête là, je l'ai deviné toute seule. Tu savais que cette maison appartenait à Emeline Dracknet, descendante d'Arnold Dracknet.C'était un sorcier du XVIII ème siècle que tout le monde prenait pour un fou. Juste au jour où il devenu invincible, et grâce à quoi ? A une dague d'apparence banal mais bien plus efficace qu'aucune autre arme blanche. On a toujours cru quelle avait disparu en même temps que son propriétaire, mais ce n'est pas exact, en fait il la léguait à son descendant et ainsi de suite jusqu'à nos jours……….alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Comment tu as découvert tout ça ?

-Dans les livres, grâce à Mr.Weasley, j'ai pu faire une petite recherche au ministére.Ils ont une incroyable bibliothèque.

Voyant Harry qui s'avançait vers elle, elle recula jusqu'à toucher le mur, il ne restait que quelques centimètres entre eux.

-Ca t'intrigue, n'est-ce pas Granger ? Merci pour ces renseignements mais tu t'aventures dans la cour des grands et tu n'es pas de taille.

-Je n'ai pas peur Potter.

-Si, bien sûr que si tu as peur, comme tous les autres. Cependant je dirais qu'en ce moment tu es plutôt mal à l'aise, rajouta t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-Pas du tout.

-Si

-Non.

Elle sentit tout à coup les lèvres du brun sur les siennes, suivi par la langue de son ennemi qui demandait la permission d'entrer dans sa bouche. C'était un baiser sauvage et intense et quand elle sentit deux mains autour de sa hanche, elle mit les siennes autour du cou de son partenaire. Elle avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté mais ils durent se séparer à cause du manque d'oxygène.

-Tu embrasses très bien Granger, on devrait faire ça plus souvent, se moqua Harry avec un air gourmand.

-Pauvre con, tu me dégoutes, répliqua la jeune fille en le repoussant.

Arrivée à la porte, elle entendit quelque chose qui lui fit mal au cœur.

-A l'avenir ne passe plus par Eva pour m'avoir et mêle toi de tes affaires sinon je te jure que tu le regretteras.


	7. Chapitre 7: la vengeance est un plat qui

Remerciements.

A Newness : je ne me souviens plus si je t'avais déjà répondu ( j'ai la mémoire d'un poisson rouge, pas plus de 2 secondes ^^) en tout cas je crois que mon nouveau chapitre répondera à ta question,et j'espère qu'il te encore. Ciao

A Klaude : merci pour ton message, ça fait vraiment plaisir et en espérant que la suite te plaira

**CHAPITRE 7 : LA VENGEANCE EST UN PLAT QUI SE MANGE FROID**

En cour de métamorphose une seule personne n'était pas concentrée, perdue dans ses pensées. Il faut savoir qu'elle n'adressait plus du tout la parole, depuis 15 jours, à ses « 2 amis » et qu'elle se retrouvait maintenant plus ou moins seule dans sa maison. Mais elle ne voulait pas en démordre, surtout après la violente dispute qu'elle avait eu avec l'élu.

Eva était en colére, plus que ça même, elle était folle furieuse quand elle apprit ce qu'il avait fait à la plus gentille fille de Poudlard.

Elle se trouvait dans la chambre de la préfète lorsque celle-ci fit irruption et se jeta sur son lit en pleur. Eva sût tout de suite que c'était à cause du rendez-vous avec le serpentard car Harry lui avait promis d'aller la voir et il était le seul garçon de Poudlard à pouvoir la mettre dans un état pareil. Elle s'approcha d'Hermione et la prit dans ses bras en la berçant. Quand la jeune fille fut calmée, elle lui demanda ce qui s'était passé…….

En sortant de la chambre, Eva décida d'aller voir Harry et de lui botter les fesses. Elle entra violemment dans le dortoir vert/argent et trouva les deux garçons assis prés de la cheminée. Elle s'en approcha et mit une violente claque au brun. Il lui demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter cela, quand elle lui répondit qu'il le savait très bien, il se mit à rire. Ce qui a eu pour effet de la mettre encore plus hors d'elle et la brune voulut lui redonner une gifle mais cette fois il lui attrapa son poignet à quelques centimètres de sa joue et le lui tordit en se levant. Harry attrapa la tête d'Eva et lui dit à son oreille que Granger avait eu ce qu'elle voulait et que c'était tant pis pour elle si elle n'avait pas apprécié la petite leçon qu'il lui avait donné.

Eva ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Il était vrai que ça le mettait toujours mal à l'aise quand les gens s'intéressaient à lui ou plutôt à sa cicatrice. Sa première réaction était d'utiliser le mépris pour repousser la personne mais là, c'était bien pire que le mépris, il avait été violent verbalement avec Hermione et avait fait preuve d'une méchanceté gratuite.

Mais on ne s'en prenait pas à Eva Spencer ou à ses proches sans en subir ses représailles. Harry Potter l'avait déjà humilié une fois lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble et elle s'était mis d'accord avec Hermione pour se venger.

HPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHG

Hermione était dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, mettant les derniers ingrédients pour la potion és cela, elle ferma les yeux et se parla à elle-même : et bien ma fille, j'espère que je ne commets pas la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.

-Je ne savais pas que tu parlais toute seule, c'est assez inquiétant, même pour une sorcière.

(Après avoir sursautée)-Par merlin, tu m'as fait peur !!!! Ne recommence plus jamais ça, ok ?

Eva rigola et s'agenouilla à côté de son amie en lui montrant une touffe de cheveux blond platine :-ça y est, je les ai.

-Comment tu as fais pour les avoir ? Tu l'as assommé ou quoi ?

-Ah ah ah, non, je suis juste entrée dans la salle de bain des garçons, et disons que Malefoy est connu pour être quelqu'un de sophistiqué. (Voyant que la griffondor ne comprenait pas, elle ajouta) A force de se coiffer, on perd forcément quelques cheveux (les mettant dans la potion) c'est bon, elle est terminée ?

-Oui je crois que c'est bon……c'est une potion assez complexe et c'est la première fois que je la fais et ……

-Je te fais confiance Mione, après tout c'est toi la plus brillante.

-Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, répliqua la préfète avec un sourire crispé. En tout cas, n'oublies pas, tu n'auras qu'une heure pour interroger Potter sur les sentiments qu'il pourrait avoir pour moi……..

(Voyant la brune doutait)-Oh Hermione, on en a déjà parlé, je connais Harry, si il t'a embrassé c'est qu'il a une certaine attirance pour toi. Il n'embrasse que les filles qui lui plaisent physiquement, après je ne peux pas te dire si il y a autre chose puisque son cœur est aussi froid qu'un iceberg.

-Si tu le dis…… (tendant un gobelet) n'oublies pas, 1heure.

HPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHG

C'était vraiment bizarre de marcher avec quelque chose entre les jambes, malheureusement Eva n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour s'y habituer, donc elle devait faire avec. Elle entra dans la chambre d'Harry et le trouva coucher dans son lit entrain de lire un livre de quiddich.

(sans abaisser son livre)-T'as déjà fini avec ta nouvelle conquête !!!!!Ca ne fait même pas une demi heure, ne me dis pas que tu es devenu précoce.

-Ne me fais pas rire Harry, c'est plutôt elle qui a été rapide…….Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

(Harry baissa le livre)-Bah tu vois bien, je suis entrain de me branler là (voyant l'expression choquée du blond) oh je t'en prie, ne fais pas ton puceau…..tu vois bien que je lis.

_**(Allez courage Eva, joue la toute en finesse)**_ –Tiens en venant ici, j'ai croisais Granger. Elle se faisait draguée par Weasmoche.

-Ouais et alors ?

-Ben tu ne trouves pas qu'ils iraient bien ensemble. Deux griffondors, c'est tellement pathétique ! (Harry sourit) Bien joué Eva.

-Non je ne pense pas qu'ils iraient bien ensemble.

-Pourquoi ?

(Harry le regarda bizarrement)-Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as dit la dernière fois que tu aimerais te la faire, la petite Granger ?

-Oh si (_**surtout fais gaffe)**_ si bien sûr, c'est clair qu'elle est pas mal. Tu l'as trouve comment toi ?

-Elle me tape sur le système. Je la trouve belle mais à chaque fois que je la vois, j'ai une envie de lui faire mal, c'est comme une pulsion.

-Tu pourrais l'avoir quand tu veux. Elle embrasse bien ?

-Ca va, mais elle est beaucoup trop gentille et respect trop les règles pour moi. Dis donc, tu me dis si je t'emmerde surtout, rajouta le préfet voyant que Drago regardait sa montre.

-Quoi ? Non non du tout, tout ça est très instructif mais je dois y aller. On se voit à la grande salle, ok ?

HPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHG

-Alors ça y est ? Il t'a dit quoi ? demanda nerveusement Hermione.

-Et bien, j'avais visé juste, tu lui je pense que ça prendra un peu plus de temps que prévu pour le séduire.

-Je ne comprend pas.

-Il faudra que tu lui prouve que tu n'es pas aussi gentille et naïve qu'il croit.

-Comment tu veux que je fasse ça ?

-J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus mais d'abord allons mangées et je t'expliquerais plus tard,répondit Eva avec un sourire diabolique.


	8. Chapitre 8:inquiétude et bataille

_**CHAPITRE 8 : INQUIETUDE ET BATAILLE**_

Cela faisait deux jours que tout était clair dans la tête d'Eva, oui on pouvait dire qu'elle avait tout arrangé pour que sa vengeance et celle d'Hermione soit parfaite. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry Potter saurait ce que ça faisait de se faire jeter comme une vieille chaussette.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas d'Hermione, le doute mêlé à la peur et à la culpabilité, tourbillonné dans sa tête. Certes Potter l'avait en quelque sorte humilié et elle voulait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Mais de là, à se faire passer pour Malefoy puis à le séduire en le provoquant physiquement en lui faisant les yeux doux et enfin le jeter, c'était vraiment tordu. Et elle ne savait pas si elle était prête pour ça. Oh elle savait qu'elle plaisait énormément aux garçons, d'ailleurs elle avait pas mal d'ex. Mais elle ne voulait pas se rabaisser au niveau de Potter, à jouer avec le cœur des autres puis à le jeter à la poubelle, comme ça, sans un regard en arriére, très peu pour elle.

Cependant à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Harry Potter, elle repensait au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé et à chaque fois les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient et les sentiments qu'elle avait ressentis refaisaient surface. Elle détestait cela parce que de toute façon, Eva et elle s'étaient faite une promesse et elle se devait la tenir jusqu'au bout.

HPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHG

-As-tu fais ce que je t'ai demandé Queudver ?

-Oui maître, les autres se préparent et ont hâte d'attaqué.Etes-vous sûr de vouloir venir mon seigneur ?

-Pour qui me prends-tu Queudver ? Pour un cracmol ?

-Non…..non mon Lord, bien sûr que non, répondit d'une petite voix Peter. (En lui baisant la main) vous êtes le plus grand sorcier que je n'ai jamais vu et…….

-ASSEZ je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour le savoir, de plus ce n'est que ta peur qui parle.

-Bien sûr maître, pardonnez moi, supplia le rat en se mettant à genoux.

(Souriant)-Fais venir les autres, c'est bientôt l'heure.

Peter s'exécuta et une centaine de mangemort entra et forma un demi-cercle autour du mage noir.

-Vous voilà fin prêt à combattre nos ennemis, faites le plus possible de victimes et n'oubliez pas que je ne veux aucun prisonnier (voyant qu'ils acquiesçaient) moi de mon côté, je m'occuperais du petit morveux (montrant la dague ancienne) et j'en profiterais pour voir si la légende est vraie (chuchotements des mangemorts) Nous attaquerons dans une heure.

HPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHG

Le village de Préaulard était bondé d'étudiants qui jacassaient joyeusement, les commerçants étaient de très bonne humeur parce que cela faisait un bail qu'ils n'avaient pas vu de jeunes. Oh bien sûr, il y avait pas mal d'aurors mais cela ne compromettait pas leur commerce. Pratiquement toutes les filles étaient dans les boutiques de robe, car même si il ne restait qu'un mois avant le bal de Noël, certaines se disputaient déjà pour savoir qui achèterait la plus belle robe du magasin. Tandis que les garçons, eux, étaient dans un bar et parlaient de quiddich.

Un seul garçon était dans une ruelle, entrain de jeter un sort pour pouvoir ranger dans ses poches ce qu'il venait d'acheter. Soudain, il leva brusquement la tête et vit Hermione Granger. Sa première réaction fut de lever les yeux au ciel et de lui demander ce qu'elle foutait ici.

(En se rapprochant du brun)-Je voulais juste te voir Potter.

-Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ou quoi ?

(En se collant à lui)-Disons que nos disputes me manquent, ça m'amuse énormément et je sais qu'à toi aussi.

(Reculant)-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Granger (essayant de sentir son haleine) tu as bu ?

(Le poussant contre le mur et mettant ses mains sur le torse de l'élu pour le maintenir)-Depuis que tu m'as embrassé, cela m'a donné une petite idée pour pimenter notre jeu. (Mettant le doigt sur la bouche d'Harry qui s'apprêtait à répliquer) chuuuuuut ça fait 6 ans qu'on se cherche et je crois qu'il est grand temps qu'on mette plus de sexe dans notre relation. (Caressant l'entrejambe) nous sommes adultes Harry et disons que je suis en manque de partenaire en ce moment. Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Pour toute réponse, elle se retrouva à son tour contre le mur –Je ne sais pas ce que tu as derrière la tête mais d'accord, jouons. Mais je te préviens, si tu essayes de m'entuber, je te le ferais payer très cher.

Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de continuer cette discussion car ils entendirent des hurlements qui provenaient de la grande rue. Harry ordonna à Hermione d'aller se cacher et se précipita vers les cris.

Il eut un moment de stupeur quand il reconnut les mangemorts qui n'hésitaient pas à lancer des avada kevadra sur les élèves terrorisés et vit que les aurors étaient complètement dépassés par la situation. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser son pouvoir car l'espace était réduit et il y avait trop de monde. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de blesser quelqu'un de son camps donc il sortit sa baguette et se jeta dans la bataille en esquivant les lumières vertes et en essayant de protéger les plus jeunes.

Il était entrain d'achever un mangemort lorqu'il entendit deux autres lui lançaient un doloris. Il put en stopper un mais se reçut le second qui était complètement à l'opposé du premier. Il s'écroula sans crier, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas reçut et il avait presque oublié cette douleur, cette sensation qu'on lui brûlait chaque parcelle de son corps. Au bout d'une minute, il ne pût empêcher ses larmes de couler et malgré sa vue troublée, il vit une troisième silhouette derrière les deux premières, puis ne sentit plus rien. Il se releva avec peine et vit la troisième personne en difficulté. Il tua facilement les deux mangemorts et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

-Je t'avais dit de te cacher Granger, tu es sourde ou tu fais exprès de ne pas m'écouter ?

-En attendant je t'ai sauvé, alors arrête de râler, répliqua Hermione en courant vers d'autres mangemorts.

-Elle m'énerve, elle m'énerve.

HPHFHPHFHPHFHPHFHPHFHPHFHPHFHPHGHPHGHPHG

Il regarda tout autour de lui pour pouvoir analyser la situation. D'ou il était, il y avait des corps de mangemorts, d'aurors mais surtout beaucoup d'élèves jeunes qui étaient vulnérables mais aussi des plus âgés qui essayaient plus ou moins de protéger leurs cadets. La plupart des boutiques étaient en feu ou leurs murs étaient aspergés de sang.

Ce qu'il vit sur sa gauche le mit dans une colère noire, comment osait-il venir ici ? Le mage noir était entrain de se battre contre trois aurors, qui avaient du mal à lui résistait. Le temps qu'Harry arriva à leur niveau, Voldemort en tua un, et força avec son pouvoir psychique le deuxième à tuer le troisième.

-Ah Harry Potter, je te cherché justement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux vieux débris ?

(Souriant)-Ttttt je sais que ta maman n'a pas eu le temps de t'éduquer mais tu pourrais faire quand même un effort !!!!!

(Serrant ses poings)-Tu es venu pour me tuer, n'est-ce pas Tom ? Alors viens, je t'attends mais cette fois, n'échoue pas sinon je commencerais à penser que tu es aussi incapable que ta mère.

Harry sût quand il vit la haine dans les yeux du serpent qu'il avait touché le point sensible de tout être humain.

-Battons-nous aux armes blanches Potter.

-Pourquoi ne pas utiliser nos pouvoirs ?

-Oh Potter, c'est évident, non ? Tu ne voudrais pas que tout ces faibles meurent à cause de nos pouvoirs, si ? Et puis j'ai envi de voir si tu as fait des progrès depuis la dernière fois.

Sa phrase à peine terminée, il sortit l'épée de Salazar Serpentard et invita Harry à faire de même. L'élu savait que c'était un piège mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il avait réellement le choix.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent et le combat commença. On aurait dit qu'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un avec leur épée, les deux camps s'arrêtèrent de se battre pour pouvoir admirer l'affrontement de leur leader respectif. Il n'y avait plus un seul mouvement, plus de bruit, à part les épées qui s'entrechoquaient, comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour les supporters. Tout le monde regardait ces deux hommes, si proche, unis par la haine, se blessant là où ils pouvaient.

Harry esquiva un coup de justesse, fit une feinte sur le côté et désarma son , à genoux se mit à rire

-C'est bien mon garçon, tu as fait de grand progrés, dommage que tes parents et ton parrain ne puissent voir ça.

Harry s'avança plus prés du mage noir et tendit son épée au niveau de son cou.

-Alors vas-y Potter, achève moi, encouragea le serpent en tendant ses bras de chaque côtés de son corps. Mais avant je voudrais te dire un petit secret. Penche-toi.

La curiosité prenant le dessus, il obéissa

-HARRY NOOOOOOON !!!!!!!

Mais le temps qu'il tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de crier, il sentit une immense douleur au niveau de son ventre. Il recula, toucha là où il y avait du sang et regarda la lame ensanglantée qu'avait son ennemi.

Il voulut dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit, le goût du sang était de plus en plus fort dans sa gorge. Il lâcha son épée puis il regarda tout autour de lui, des visages graves, inquiets, impuissants, réjouis mais surtout un, illuminé par deux yeux bruns remplis de larme qui courait vers lui. Avant qu'il puisse faire quelque chose, il s'écroula.

HPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHG

Des pas, des chuchotements, cette odeur de désinfectant et cette tension dans l'air, oui il était très loin du paradis. Il ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux ou plutôt il ne le voulait pas. Il avait identifié les voix, celle de Dumbledor, Remus, Tonks, Drago et un médecin.

-Etes-vous sûr qu'il ira mieux, docteur ?

-Oui il a eut beaucoup de chance, heureusement que vous l'avez emmené tout de suite.

-Aura-t-il des séquelles ?demanda la seule voix féminine.

-Non mais à court terme, il ne devra pas faire beaucoup d'effort, sinon…….

-Sinon quoi ????

-Tonks laisse le parler s'il te plaît.

-J'ai quand même le droit de m'inquiéter pour Harry, non ?

-Bien sûr ma chérie mais tout va bien maintenant alors laisse le médicomage finir ses phrases.

(Après un silence)-Je disais donc, sinon il risquerait de rouvrir sa blessure. Je dois vous dire que c'est la première fois que je vois une plaie comme celle-ci. C'était comme si l'arme l'avait brulé de l'intérieur. (Voyant les regards inquiets des autres)Mais je vous rassure, nous avons réussi à la nettoyer et à la réparer et je vous le répète, il a eut vraiment beaucoup de chance.

-Merci docteur.

-Il faudra surveiller Harry 24h/24 parce que je le connais, il ne voudra jamais s'arrêter de s'entraîner, surtout pas après ça.

-Je le ferais Mr. Le directeur, je suis le seul, sans vous offensez, à pouvoir le convaincre d'arrêter de se battre, du moins pour un certain temps.

(Petit sourire)-Oui je le sais Drago et je te fais confiance mais je pense qu'une autre personne y arrivera aussi. Bien je pense qu'il est temps qu'on le laisse se reposer et je dois aller rassurer tout le monde. Je te ramène Drago ??Bonne nuit mes chers amis.

-Tu crois que ça va aller Remus ? J'ai eu tellement peur pour lui, renifla la jeune femme.

-Je sais, moi aussi mais tu as entendu le médicomage, il faudra être au petit soin pour lui, et il va détester ça !!!!Allez rentrons, nous reviendrons demain, d'accord ?

-Ok, bonne nuit mon ryry, dit doucement Tonks en lui faisant une bise sur le front du brun.

Une fois parti et la lumière éteinte, Harry ouvra les yeux, il ne distinguait pas grand-chose et il voulut se redresser. Cependant il le regretta lorsqu'il sentit sa douleur se réveiller. Il alluma sa lumière de chevée et regarda le pansement qui prenait la moitié de son ventre. Il tourna la tête et vit à côté de sa lumière un flacon où il y avait écrit _au cas où ou tu aurais besoin un tranquillisant,Dumbledor._

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres blanches du jeune homme et il vida le contenu, quelques minutes après, il s'endormit.


	9. Chapitre 9: le bal de noël

_**CHAPITRE 9 : LE BAL DE NOËL**_

Le mois de décembre venait tout juste de commencer mais toutes les conversations des adolescentes débutaient par le bal de noël, qui aurait lieu juste avant les vacances. Cela créait d'ailleurs au château une certaine excitation de la part des filles et une certaine appréhension de la part des garçons. Cependant cela permettait aux élèves de se changer les idées, car leur moral n'était pas au beau fixe à cause du temps mais surtout beaucoup était en deuil. Depuis l'attaque du mage noir, il y eut d'autres morts, ceux qui étaient mis en avant par les médias et dont tout le monde était au courant comme les aurors, les langues de plomb ou encore ceux qui travaillaient au ministère de la magie, mais aussi beaucoup de moldus. Et puis il y avait tous ceux qui mourraient dans l'ombre, dont on ne parlait surtout pas comme les elfes, les géants, les sirènes, les fées …. Tous ces gens avaient un seul point en commun, ils avaient été tous tué de la même manière. Un e seule personne avait survécu et elle était déjà très connue.

Harry était harcelé soit par les médias qui voulaient absolument une interview, soit par son meilleur ami qui voulait qu'il se repose ou soit par pratiquement toutes les filles qui voulaient aller au bal avec lui. Ce qui força le brun à se refermer sur lui-même, il ne mangeait presque plus car la pression qu'il subissait de la part des filles qui le regardaient avec envie et qui venaient le voir toutes les 5 minutes pour lui demander, gentiment ou non, de l'accompagner au bal ou des garçons qui étaient jaloux ou qui le tenaient responsable de toutes ces pertes lui coupaient l'appétit. Et tous ces titres dans les journaux qui le décrivaient comme quelqu'un de peureux qui se cache derrière Dumbledor et qui regarde sans compassion tous ces corps tombaient au sol le poussèrent à se retrancher dans un mutisme.

Drago ne savait plus quoi faire pour l'aider, à chaque fois qu'il essayait de lui parler cela se finissait en engueulade. Le moral d'Harry était au plus bas et ce n'était pas bon pour son rétablissement. Il se contentait seulement de prendre sa dose de drogue voire plus que d'habitude et de se coucher dans son lit fixant le plafond. Quelques jours avant le bal le blond décida d'aller voir la seule personne qui pourrait le faire réagir. Il la trouva dans la grande salle entrain de préparer les décorations de noël avec d'autres élèves volontaires.

Hey Granger est-ce que je peux te parler 30 secondes s'il te plaît ?

Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux mangemort ?

Appelle moi encore une seule fois comme ça Weasley et je te jure que tu me supplieras de t'achever une fois que j'en aurais fini avec toi, répliqua froidement le serpentard.

(Ne laissant pas le temps à son ami de répliquer) – D'accord laisse moi 5 minutes, répondit Hermione.

Je t'attends dehors, ça pue trop le fauve ici.

Le blond sortit de la salle sous les yeux noirs des griffondors.

Quand Hermione le rejoignit à l'extérieur du château, elle le trouva adosser à un arbre, fumant une cigarette.

Tu devrais arrêter la clope, ça te tueras.

Oh tu devrais te lâcher un petit peu plus Granger, soit plus cool.

Je ne savais pas que le fait de fumer une clope me permettrait d'être plus cool.

Laisse tomber miss-je-sais-tout, je ne suis pas venu te parler pour faire un débat sur la dangerosité de la cigarette. Mais c'est plutôt pour Harry.

(Fronçant les sourcils) – Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ?

Tu n'as rien remarqué de troublant dans son attitude ?

Si il est encore plus chiant que d'habitude.

(La regardant avec exaspération) – Oui mais à part ça ???? Ecoute, je sais que je vais le regretter plus tard mais tu dois m'aider. Harry ne va pas bien du tout depuis l'attaque…….

Je t'arrête tout de suite, pourquoi est –ce que c'est moi que tu viens voir ?

(Commençant à perdre patience) – Parce que je sais que tu te soucies de lui. Non ne m'interrompe pas, je sais aussi que c'est toi qui l'a aidé sur le chemin de traverse et que sans toi il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Qui t'as dit que c'était moi ?

J'ai mes sources.

(Après un moment d'hésitation) – Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

C'est simple, va lui parler, met le en colère si tu veux, mais il faut qu'il réagisse.

Ok

HPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHG

Il veut que tu fasses quoi ??????? demanda Eva

Hermione lui avait demandé de venir dans sa chambre pour lui raconter sa discussion avec le blond.

-Attends il m'a même donné votre mot de passe et l'heure à laquelle je devais passer et il m'a dit qu'il s'arrangerait pour distraire les serpentards et amener Harry dans sa chambre.

-Putain c'est trop beau pour être vrai !!!!!! Tu sais ce que ça veux dire ma belle ??

J'ai bien peur que oui. Je vais en profiter pour le séduire, répondit sans grande conviction la lionne.

Hey tu es toujours ok pour notre plan j'espère ??? Si tu doutes encore, rappelle-toi de ce qu'il t'a fait et de ce qu'il m'a fait.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te laisserais, je t'ai fait une promesse, dit Hermione avec un petit sourire triste.

Bien, alors c'est quel jour ?

Demain après les cours.

Ok voilà ce que tu vas faire…………..

HPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHG

« Rusé comme un renard » le vieux monsieur la regarda avec suspicion mais il la laissa entrer. Hermione frissonna, ses poils se dressèrent sur ses bras, elle se demanda si c'était dû à l'humidité de la salle ou à la froideur du vert serpent et argent métallique des murs. La première chose qu'elle voulut faire quand elle pénétra dans la salle commune fut de faire demi-tour et de rentrer en courant dans sa chaleureuse chambre. Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains et monta dans le dortoir des garçons. Elle vit tout de suite Harry, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui et remarqua à quel point il était maigre et pâle. Oh bien sûr cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle avait vu qu'il n'allait pas bien du tout. Mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à aller le voir, soit parce qu'il était entouré d'une horde de folles furieuses soit parce qu'il se débrouillait toujours pour éviter les autres élèves. Cette fois-ci elle pouvait le détaillait, il avait les yeux rouges sang et des cernes violettes, la lueur de la lune accentuait la pâleur de son visage. Tous ses traits qui habituellement étaient reposaient étaient tirés, ce qui accentua sa maigreur.

Harry, je t'ai apporté tes devoirs, chuchota la brune.

(Voyant que l'élu ne réagissait pas) – Heuuuu tu m'as entendu ? (silence) Harry je t'en pris ressaisis toi. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça…..ça fait 4 jours qu'on ne t'a pas vu en cours, tu manges à peine…….. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?????

-…………………

Drago s'inquiète, Dumbledor et Remus aussi……….. et moi aussi, ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Harry tourna la tête vers elle et ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux la désarçonna, la lassitude, la douleur, la tristesse, le regret et l'incompréhension y étaient présents mais aussi la lueur de quelqu'un qui est complètement perdu, démuni.

Il descendit du rebord et s'approcha de sa table de nuit, il ouvrit son tiroir et sortit un petit flacon.

Qu'est ce que tu fais ?demanda Hermione en s'approchant de lui.

Elle fut plus rapide que le brun et lui prit le flacon des mains.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ????

C'est rien qui t'intéresse Hermione, répondit d'une voix rocailleuse Harry et essayant de reprendre le flacon.

Alors laisse-moi regarder si ce n'est rien, répliqua la lionne en esquivant la main du brun.

Mais en faisant cela, elle le laissa tomber par terre.

NON MAIS TU ES COMPLETEMENT CONNE MA PAROLE !!!!!!!!

Qu'est ce que c'était Potter ?

TU VEUX VRAIMENT LE SAVOIR ???? C'ETAIT MA DOSE DE DROGUE (voyant l'expression choquée de la préfète, il éclata de rire) ET OUI LE CELEBRE HARRY POTTER, VOTRE HEROS, EST UN PUTAIN DE DROGUE. VAS-Y, VA LE DIRE A TOUT LE MONDE, VA LEUR DIRE A QUEL POINT L'ELU EST PATHETIQUE ET A QUEL POINT CES ENFOIRES DE JOURNALISTES AVAIENT RAISON. DE TOUTE FACON TOUT LE MONDE A UN POINT VU BIEN ARRETE QUR MA PERSONNALITE.

Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ???? Tu crois vraiment que les gens qui te connaissent réellement, qui savent ce que tu vaux font attention à toutes ces conneries ??? (ses larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues) Et puis depuis quand tu fais gaffe à ce que pense les autres de toi, hein ??? Merde Harry, tous ceux qui parlent dans ton dos ne savent rien de ce que tu as enduré et je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils veuillent vraiment le savoir. Ce ne sont que des cons qui ont besoin d'un bouc émissaire pour faire évacuer leur frustration. Tu as des amis et des alliés qui sont prêts à mourir pour toi et toi tu es trop fier pour les voir. Tu as choisi la facilité Harry, mon dieu qu'est-ce que tes parents te diraient s'ils te voyaient ainsi ou même ton parrain ???

Je t'interdis de me parler d'eux, tu ne les connais pas.

Non c'est vrai mais je sais par Remus que c'était des gens bien. Harry tu es quelqu'un de bien, ne laisse personne dire le contraire.

(Éclatant de rire mais ayant les larmes aux yeux) – Tu es la première à me dire que je suis qu'un sale con.

Con mais pas mauvais.

pourquoi tu m'aides ?

Parce que tu en as besoin………… je vais y aller maintenant, tu as besoin de réfléchir à ce que je t'ai dit.

Atteignant presque la porte, Hermione entendit pour la première fois de sa vie un merci sincère de la part d'Harry.

HPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHG

Permet moi de douter de ta sincérité quand tu me dis que tu es prête à aller jusqu'au bout et que finalement tu ne fais pas ce que l'on dit. Je croyais qu'on était amies.

On l'est Eva, mais on ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas frapper un homme à terre ???

Je m'en fous, là on perd du temps.

Écoute-moi, je te promets que je me rattraperais au bal, s'énerva Hermione.

Tu as intérêt !!!

HPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHG

Wahou, tu es magnifique Angie !!!!!!!

Une jeune poussoufle blonde lui fit en réponse un sourire aguicheur. Ce n'était pas son seul atout, sa robe rouge mettait en valeur sa peau pâle et le décolleté sa poitrine généreuse.

Tu n'es pas mal non plus mon Harry, ajouta-t-elle en le déshabillant du regard.

C'est vrai que dans son smoking noir il était très classe, il avait confié ses chaussures à Dobby pour qu'il les cire et on pouvait se refléter dedans. Ses cheveux rebelles lui donnaient un air de décontracté. Son visage avait prit un peu plus de couleur et ses traits étaient reposés grâce à des potions.

SVP un peu de silence, la fête va bientôt commencer, je voudrais dire aux deux préfets en chef qu'ils devront ouvrir le bal après mangé. Merci pour votre attention, annonça la directrice des griffondors.

Oh non tu vas danser avec Granger, elle va te garder pour elle toute seule pendant toute la soirée, dit la blonde d'un air dépité.

Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, la danse sera rapide, rassura Harry en lui caressant la joue.

Le diner passa rapidement, trop au goût des préfets. Quand Hermione se leva pour rejoindre Harry sur la piste de dance, des sifflements retentirent sur son passage. Il faut dire qu'elle était particulièrement belle. Sa robe était blanche, avec de fines bretelles et des perles bleues au niveau du décolleté. Quelques mèches sortaient de son chignon, qui était mis en valeur par des perles blanches. Son maquillage léger et naturel faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux et ses tâches de rousseur.

Lorsque la musique commença, Harry la prit dans ses bras sans dire un mot et la dévisageant ouvertement.

Quoi ? demanda nerveusement la préfète.

Rien………. Tu es magnifique.

toi aussi tu es très beau. Cela me fait plaisir de te voir comme ça !

Justement à propos de ça……….

Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en parlerais à personne, termina-t-elle en souriant.

Ils ne se parlèrent plus, se contentant juste de se regarder dans les yeux. Etrangement ils eurent du mal à se séparer à la fin de la dance. Mais durent le faire car leurs cavaliers respectifs commencèrent à les réclamer. Pendant le restant de la soirée, ils jouèrent au chat et à la souris, se cherchant du regard, se faisant des petits sourires………..

HPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGPHPHGPHPHGPHPG

-Non vas-y Ron, je te rejoins tout à l'heure, j'ai besoin d'un peu d'air frais.

Enfin débarrasser de ton cavalier envahissant ?

Hermione sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre sur la tour d'astronomie.

Tu m'as fait peur Harry !!!!! Et toi de cette bimbo ?

(Souriant) – Serais-tu jalouse ?

(Souriant aussi) – Huuuuum peut-être

(Après un petit silence) – Tu te souviens de notre conversation de l'autre jour, avant l'attaque ? demanda Harry. (Après l'acquiescement de la brune) es-tu autant en moque pour vouloir coucher avec Weasmoche ?

Ce n'est qu'un ami, mon meilleur ami, répondit froidement la lionne.

Es-tu partante pour ce soir ?

Pour toute réponse, Hermione s'approcha et l'embrassa. Ce fut un baiser timide au début puis peu à peu la passion prit place. Harry mit ses mains sous la robe, lui caressant les fesses. Il la poussa jusqu'au mur, Hermione mit une de ses jambes autour de la taille du brun pendant que celui-ci faisait des va et vient avec ses doigts dans son vagin. Il embrassa son cou, ses seins, elle sentit une bosse au niveau du pantalon et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle décida de le repousser.

-Hey qu'est-ce que tu fais ?????

Ron et les autres m'attendent.

(Attrapant le poignet d'Hermione)-Attend on était occupé là j'te signal !

(Riant)- Et bien on continuera une prochaine fois. Bonne fin de soirée.


End file.
